


October's Dawning

by qvicksilvers



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Gay, Halloween, Love, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Spirit - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, haunted, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers
Summary: If a haunted house can't stop Arthur and Merlin, nothing can.





	October's Dawning

A small whisper executed the silence.

"Arthur."

The blonde whipped his head around, surrounded by only darkness as he tried to let his eyes adjust in the pitch black room. The voice came again. "Ar _thurrr_."

Arthur squinted, waving his hands around frantically to try to find something to grip onto, and as his fingers settled on a soft material another whisper made him jump back. " _Forbearnan."_

With a flash of brilliant gold eyes, the dark room was lit, Merlin's face right in front of Arthur's who jumped back from him with a yelp, covering his eyes with his hands. Merlin let out a loud chuckle, waving a hand about as he was overcome with laughter. "Who's a girl's petticoat now?" He giggled. "I've heard about this place. It's supposedly haunted by a spirit who died here hundreds of years ago."

"I don't believe in all that ghost crap." Arthur lied, and as he said this a spine-chilling breeze blew into the room and circled around Merlin's body, a feeling as though icy fingers were gripping his shoulders. He shivered. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Arthur asks, quickly placing a kiss on Merlin's neck. "That?"

"No... it was a..." Merlin blushes, his hand rubbing his neck shyly. " There was another breeze, and again Merlin was the only recipient. "It was a breeze."

"You mean this?" Arthur steps behind Merlin, gently blowing on his neck before kissing him again. Merlin shakes his head, grinning, but behind them, a door opens, the painful squeal of its hinges forcing them to hold their hands over their ears, glancing at each other for reassurance. Merlin took a step forward slowly, moving toward the door which had somehow been forced open. "I don't know what-" Arthur begins but the door slams shut, Merlin stumbling backwards, and an ancient axe tumbles from its holding down toward Merlin. Arthur throws himself forward, pulling Merlin out of the way whilst encasing him in strong arms, Merlin falling on top of Arthur. Merlin flickers his eyes over Arthur's lips.

"I think this whole haunted house thing is bringing out the real you." Merlin flicks his tongue between his teeth, his eyes brightening as Arthur's hand squeezed his own. "You're really hot when you get all protective like that, you know? I like it."

"You do?" Arthur smirks, using his free hand to trace his fingers lightly down Merlin's exposed arm, who gulps in response. Arthur leans his head upwards ever so slightly, his lips brushing Merlin's, their mouths pressed together with a fiery and passionate intent. Their lips molded together like sea on sand, Without thinking, Arthur's carved hands flew to Merlin's hips to pull him in closer, Merlin reveling in how warm Arthur's lips were despite being in such a chilly room, moaning and mumbling into his mouth. "Oh, God, _Arthur_."

"If you keep saying my name like that I'm going to finish before we're even started." Arthur hums through half-lidded eyes, overwhelmed by the compromising position, low  _ah ah ah_ 's escaping Merlin's mouth when Arthur palmed their cocks in between them through their jeans, hips jerking upwards. Arthur let out a shaky breath. "I-I think the thing that's haunting this place is jealous of the position you're in."

"Oh yeah? Well the legend says it only goes after virgins, so...sucks for you, I suppose." Merlin wiggles his eyebrows jokingly before Arthur pulls Merlin's lower body even further against his own, resulting in a needy moan releasing from his lips. 

"Let's change that then, Merlin." 


End file.
